Curses Abound
by Garylisk
Summary: Ryoga schemes to help Akane find happiness, but is he going about it in the wrong way?


Foreward - An Entry from Ryoga's Journal  
  
It was fate. That was my only explanation for it.  
  
It seemed like no matter where I would roam, no matter how far I would go, I would always end up back in Nerima. Of all the place in Japan, why Nerima? What sort of curse tied me to this place?  
  
Come to think of it, the only time I was ever able to leave Nerima for any length of time was when I followed Ranma to China. I was even able to find him finally in Jusenkyo. Of course, Jusenkyo is where my life became a living hell. But I am not angry anymore.  
  
Thinking back on the past years, this curse has been very good for me. It has allowed me to get close to Akane-san. Furthermore, although I hate to admit it, it has given me insight into Ranma's true character. Because of that, it has become ever harder to hate him.  
  
Ranma onec said that I was his one and only rival. I don't know whether it was just talk, or if he meant it, but I think it's true. There's nobody in this world who has more reasons to fight him besides me. We truly are rivals in the traditional sense.  
  
However, rivals fight for something; a mutual goal which only one of them can attain. This goal, at first, was blurry, but as time has gone by, it has become crystal clear as to both my and Ranma's goal. That goal is Akane-san, and nothing else.  
  
I know they're in love; It's plain to see with the naked eye, and hurts my heart more than anyone can know. It's frustrating how they both deny it. However, that soon will end.  
  
I am going to see to it. This will be my final sacrifice, and my single attonement for all the wrongs I have done to poor Akane-san.  
  
Watch me, Akane-san, Ranma... I'm going to break down the barriers between you. I know just how to do it, too.  
  
I'm sorry it has to come to this...  
Chapter 1 - Ryoga's Declaration of War  
  
It was a normal Monday morning as Ranma and Akane ran to school in a hurry. They were both nearly late, and arguing all the way there.  
  
"If you'd remembered to wake me up, we wouldn't be late!" Ranma yelled, huffing between words to breathe.  
  
"Don't try and blame me, idiot!" Akane yelled back "It's not my fault that my alarm clock got unplugged!"  
  
"You'd think you would notice something like that the night before! Didn't you even bother to look and turn the damn thing on?" Ranma laughed. "You're the idiot!"  
  
"I'm telling you, it was plugged in last night! It came unplugged in the night!" Akane screamed, flustered. "And you! Why the hell don't you just get your own alarm! I'm never waking you up again!"  
  
"Fine by me!" Ranma smirked. "Who wants to be woken up by a sexless, uncute brat like you, anyway?"  
  
"Fine, then! We're agreed, asshole!" Akane yelled, and then took off at top speed towards the school, Ranma trailing behind from her sudden burst of energy.  
  
That burst was rudely interrupted though, as a rope suddenly flipped up from the ground where it had been concealed and tripped Akane. She fell forward and landed on the pavement face first with a thud.  
  
Akane looked up just in time to hear a popping sound from the trees, and something struck her. It felt like getting a shot at Dr. Tofu's clinic, but instead of her arm, it was her neck getting hit.  
  
"What the hell...!" she said as she surprisedly reched to where she felt the pain and found a dart sticking into her.  
  
Akane leapt to her feet and threw the dart to the ground. By this time, Ranma had arrived. He was very confused by the scene before him.  
  
"Akane.. What's going..." he started, but then was struck by a similar dart, also in his neck.  
  
Akane looked at Ranma, her vision starting to blur. "Ranma... What's going on?" she said weakly, and then fell to the ground once more.  
  
Ranma, a shocked look on his face, fall to his knees and nudged Akane.  
  
"Akane... Oi, Akane!" He said, his face becoming nervous. "Don't play like this! Wake up, will ya..." he said, his voice weakening as he fell forward onto her, also falling unconscious from the drug contained in the dart.  
  
Some time later, Ranma awoke, still lying on the pavement, people crowded around him.  
  
"Hey bro, you okay?" said one person in the crowd. "The ambulance is on the way if you need it."  
  
Ranma looked around, his wits already having returned.  
  
"Where's Akane?" He asked, searching the crowd with his eyes.  
  
"Akane? You're the only one here, bro..." said the stranger.  
  
Ranma stood up as best he could and heard a crackling sound at his waist. He looked down and saw a piece of paper halfway stuffed into his pants. He pulled it out and opened it. His eyes went wide with fury as he read it.  
  
"Ranma." He read out loud, not caring who heard it. "If you ever want to see Akane-san again, you will do exactly as I say. Take some time to sort out your feelings, and then wait for instructions in the school yard, after school, 3 days from now. I truly hope you're as much of a man as I think you are. If you're not, then you can kiss Akane-san good bye. Signed Hibiki Ryoga." Ranma finished, his mind in shock.  
  
"Ryoga..." Ranma said angrily. "You've gone too far this time..." and he looked to the sky screaming "You're gonna pay!"  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
